1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of construction of inclined walls with bricks which interlock horizontally and vertically.
In the field of the present invention, walls have been described that are constructed with bricks having protuberances and cavities which interlock horizontally and vertically with the objective of reducing the use of adhesives or mortar. Bricks with protuberances and cavities which interlock horizontally and vertically have also been described with the aim of constructing walls with high lateral resistance to uniform and cyclic forces of nature. However, a system of bricks and rods has not been described for the construction of inclined walls in which there are no need for adhesive or mortar, which results in walls with great rigidity and lateral resistance, and great resistance to extreme uniform, cyclic and gravitational forces.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art construction of walls have been described using bricks with protuberances and cavities that interlock horizontally and vertically resulting in walls in which the use of adhesive or mortar is reduced, with high resistance to uniform and cyclic forces of nature.
Specifically, Nanayakkara describes in his patents, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,208 B2 (Apr. 22, 2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,330 (Aug. 22, 2000), y U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,338 B1 (Jun. 17, 2003), bricks or blocks with a system of horizontal and vertical interlocks, with reduction in the use of mortar, resulting in walls with high lateral resistance to natural uniform and cyclic forces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,208 B2 describes a brick having external positive and negative geometries that are complementary, and a continuous vertical cavity, resulting in horizontal and vertical interlocks between adjacent bricks for construction of walls which would have continuous vertical cavities.
The Nanayakkara's patents do not describe a brick or block like the one described in the system of brick with rod of the present invention. The brick or block described in Nanayakkara's patents is not adequate for inclined walls. Nanayakkara does not describe a brick with perforations or holes that are specifically adapted to the diameter of a rod which function is to reinforce the interlocks formed by the protuberances and cavities of the horizontally and vertically adjacent bricks of a wall.
The inventor of the present invention, in the Colombia Patent Application No. 06-049234 (May 23, 2006), which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes a brick with perforations or holes that are specifically adapted to the diameter of rods which function is to reinforce the interlocks formed by the protuberances and cavities of the horizontally and vertically adjacent bricks of a wall.
However, in the prior art, there has not been described a system of brick with rod that allows the construction of inclined walls. The system of brick with rod of the present invention permits the construction of inclined walls, as for example, retaining walls with great rigidity and lateral resistance, and great resistance to extreme uniform, cyclic and gravitational forces.